What to do?
by Sakura19
Summary: Gordo and Lizzie get together, but what happens when Miranda can't take it and who does she turn to?
1. Default Chapter

Lizzie looks out her bedroom window and sighs. She had been waiting for over an hour for Ethan. He was soppose to pick her up for thier date a while ago. She look down at her watch for the tenth time and heads down stairs. Her parents were both sitting on the couch reading.  
  
Jo looks up from her book. "Hey Sweety. I thought you were leaving?"  
  
"I am soppose to, but Ethan hasn't come yet." Lizzie said flopping on the couch next to them.  
  
"Why don't you go and call him?"  
  
"Ya, ok."  
  
Lizzie slowly goes over to the phone and call Ethan's cell.  
  
"Yo, you have reached my phone. You know what to do at the beep. See ya." Lizzie just hangs up the phone and goes and sits on the window seat and watches the cars go by. She thinks about how many times he has done this to her. They have been going out for about 8 months now and everytime they make plans to go out he doesn't show up or calls and tells her he can't make it.  
  
Sundaly the door opens and she goes running hopeing it was Ethan. She was surprised to find Gordo shutting the door behind him.  
  
"Hey Gordo, What's up?" Lizzie says looking at him confused.  
  
"I just came over to see if you want to come to my house tonight. My parents are leaving and I was thinking about have a sleep over with you and Miranda?" Gordo say walking into the living room, "Hi Mrs. and Mr. McGuire.  
  
"Oh hi Gordo." Sam says without looking up.  
  
"Umm....sure. I love to go." Lizzie says straning to look out the window.  
  
"Well ok...how about we meet at the Blockbuster at 7 to pick out a couple movies?"  
  
"Sure. I will be there."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Gordo walks over to the door and walks out. Lizzie sighs and looks at her watch again. She desides to give up and heads to her room. It was only 4 and she didn't know what to do. She flopped down on her bed and starts to cry.  
  
*  
* * *  
  
Two hours later Lizzie wakes up and she relized she had fallen asleep. She jump up, runs to her closet and grabs a change of cloths and throws them into a bag and runs out.  
  
She make it to Blockbuster just a little after 7. Gordo and Miranda are standing outside when she gets there.  
  
"Hey there she is!" Miranda says as she runs up to them.  
  
"Sorry guys, I fell asleep." Lizzie explains as she walks in behind them.  
  
They both just look at her and laughs and look through the movies. They find three movies and walk over to Gordo's house. When they get there, Lizzie and Miranda change into PJ while Gordo makes popcorn. They all settle into the movie.  
  
About half way through the movie Lizzie notices that Miranda has fallen asleep. She looks over at Gordo who wasn't even looking at the TV anymore.  
  
"Hey Gordo?" Lizzie whispers.  
  
"Ya?" He asks looking at her.  
  
" I'm going to move her to the couch."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Lizzie easly moves Miranda to the couch. Lizzie tucks her and moves back to the floor with Gordo.  
  
"So how did the date go?" Gordo askes her as she lays on her stomache next to him.  
  
" It didn't. He didn't show up."  
  
" I'm sorry. I wish he knew what he is missing."  
  
"What?" Lizzie asked turning to him.  
  
" Nothing. So what do you want to do? " Gordo says trying ton change the subject.  
  
"Let me ask you something."  
  
"Ok?"  
  
"Do you think I'm beautiful?"  
  
"God yes."  
  
Lizzie looks at him and smiles. She leans over to him and kisses him lightly. Gordo pulls her closer. Lizzie places another kiss on his lips and pulls back. She stands up and takes his hand. He stand up and looks at her.  
  
"I want you Gordo." Lizzie says leading him over to the stair. He grabs her and lifts her into his arms. 


	2. the next morning

Thanks guys for the reviews. I don't own anything or anyone.  
  
Gordo lay Lizzie on his bed and smiles down at her. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asks.  
  
"I've wanted to do this for so long." Lizzie says pulling him down.  
  
Gordo kisses her and slides her shirt over her head. Lizzie looks up at him and gets up and climbs on top of Gordo. She takes her bra off and throws it over to the other side of the room. Gordo pulls his shirt off and Lizzie is taken back by the shape he was in. Gordo takes off her pants and panties as Lizzie takes his pants off. Gordo lays Lizzie underneath him. They make love and Gordo falls next to her and pulls Lizzie into his arms.  
  
"I love you Lizzie." He tells her as he pulls the blankets around them.  
  
"I love you David." She rolls over and falls asleep on his chest.  
  
*  
* * * *  
  
Miranda wakes up the next morning and notices that Lizzie in not in her sleeping bag. Miranda looks around and decides to go up to Gordo's room to find them. She walks into the room and see's her two best friends asleep in each other's arms. She feel a pang threw her heart.  
  
Just as she was about to turn around and go back downstairs, Lizzie woke up.  
  
"Hey, Miranda." Lizzie says sitting up, but then relizing she was still naked. She reaches for Gordo's shirt.  
  
"Good Morning. Looks like you had fun." Miranda says with a smile.  
  
Lizzie looks down at Gordo who is still sleeping. She smiles and kisses his cheek. She climbs out of bed. Lizzie and Miranda both head downstairs and walkes into the kitchen.  
  
"So ummmm.....how did this happen?" Miranda asked while pouring herself a glass of OJ.  
  
"I don't exatly know, on minute we are laying in the living room then next we are together in his bed." Lizzie explains, " Does this bother you?"  
  
"Not at all. Why would it?"  
  
"I don't know. You know our friendship will always come first. You know I really love him. I never relized it until last night, but I think some where in my heart I always have."  
  
"Ya......."  
  
"He is so cute and I love the way he looks when she is sleeping."  
  
"Hey, what about Ethan."  
  
"Oh my god! I forgot. Oh well, our realtionship was more of a crush thing anyway and it has always been one sided. I really don't think will care anyway." Lizzie says as she shrugs and walks with Miranda into the living room.  
  
As they walk in Gorda is walking down the stairs with just a pair of pajama pants on. His hair is a mess and he looks lost. They girl burst out laughing as they see him. Gordo just looks at them and sighs.  
  
"Girls" 


	3. the digital bean

Lizzie and Miranda sit on the couch as Gordo went into the kicten to get himself something to eat. As Gordo comes out and sits on the floor right in between Lizzie's legs, Miranda gets a little unconfterable and desiced she should head home.  
  
Miranda hugs and says good bye to her best friends and head to her house. She walks in and sees that her parents are still sleeping and heads up to her room. She flopps down on her bed and thinkings about what had happened as she drifts off to sleep.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Miranda wakes up and sees that it is 2 in the afternoon. She decides she wants to go out and hang out with Lizzie and Gordo at the Digital Bean. She heads down and picks up her phone.  
  
"Hi! Is Lizzie home?.....no?....oh ok.....Thanks." She puts her phone down and dials Gordo's number, "Hey, Is Gordo home?......oh.....I see......Thank you." Miranda Puts her phone back down on the cradle and sits down on her couch.  
  
I don't understand. Where could they both have gone and not invite me? Miranda thought to herself. She shrugs to herself and decides to head to the Digital Bean by herslelf.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"I woner what has gotten into her?" Lizzie asks as she sees Miranda walk out of Gordo's house.  
  
"I don't know what to tell you." Gordo says moving to the couch.  
  
Lizzie shrugs and puts her bowl down on the coffee table. She leans back to find Gordo's arm in the way. She turns to find him smiling at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. You want to head back to my room?"  
  
"Aren't your parents comeing home soon?"  
  
"Nope. They will be home in a couple hours."  
  
Lizzie smiles back at him and takes his hand and leads him back to his room.  
  
As soon as Gordo closed his door. Lizzie grabs him and brings him to the bed. Gordo plants kisses down her neck and pulls her shirt over her head and unhooks her bra. He starts to suck and and kiss her nipples and Lizzie pulls his pants down and her hands find thier way into him boxers and his penis. She starts to rub it with one hand as the other one plays with the balls. Gordo looks at her and wispers her name. Gordo kisses his way down to her women hood and sticks two fingures into her as he licks her. She orgasims twice before he pulls his fingures out and lowers himself on her. They find a easy rythem and make love.  
  
Both of them colapes on the bed and relax together. Lizzie turns over to Gordo and smiles.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too baby girl."  
  
"Hey Gordo?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm hungry. Can we head over to the Digital Bean?"  
  
Gordo smiles at her and agrees. They both get dressed and head over.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Miranda walks in and in shocked to find Gordo and Lizzie both there sharing a milkshake. She trying to fight back tears as Lizzie notices her.  
  
"Hey Miranda!"  
  
Miranda shakes her head and runs out. 


	4. New Friends

I don't own anything Disney.  
  
Miranda ran out crying.  
  
How could they come here without asking me? Miranda thought to herself. She ran all the way home and slammed her door as she ran in the house. Her mother was coming down the hall and saw her dughter crying.  
  
"Sweetheart? What is wrong?"  
  
"Nothing. I'm just going to lay in my room." Miranda ran up the stairs taking them two at a time to her room. She flopped on her bed and cryed. She rolled over and grabbed her teddy bear and held it close. She was just about to fall asleep, when she heard the phone ring and cringed. She listened to her mom pick up the phone and ask who it was.  
  
"Mida it's for you." Her mother called up.  
  
Miranda sighed and walked downstairs.  
  
"Hello?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Hi! It's me."  
  
"Hi Lizzie."  
  
"Hey why did you leave so fast today?"  
  
"I didn't feel like being there."  
  
"Oh....are you ok?"  
  
"Ya, but I should go. I feel a little tired."  
  
"Oh.....ok......I guess."  
  
"I'll call you a little later."  
  
"Well it needs to be before 7."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Gordo asked my out to a movie."  
  
"Oh....OK. Have fun."  
  
"We will. Bye."  
  
"Bye...." Miranda hangs up the phone and decides she needs to get out. She walks over to the near by park and swings on one of the swings. Just as she was about to leave she sees Kate and Claire walk over.  
  
"Well look who it is?" Kate says with her evil grin.  
  
" Kate don't start. I'm not in the mood to deal with you and your little puppy."  
  
"Well what is up with you?"  
  
"Lets just say I don't think I belong with people anymore."  
  
"Wow. Hey we were just about to head over to the mall. You want to come along?"  
  
Miranda looks over at Kate and sees that she is serious. She nodds and walks off with them. She explains everything onm the way. They all go to the mall and do a bit of shopping and Miranda finds that she is acually having a good time.  
  
"Hey why don't we go and het something to eat?"  
  
Claire and Miranda nod and walk next to Kate. The all walk over to the subway and get some food. Just as Miranda was going to sit down to eat, she sees Gordo and Lizzie sitting a couple tables away sharing a sunday. Just then Gordo looks up and sees her. He points Miranda out to Lizzie. Lizzie smiles until she sees who Miranda is with. Lizzie gets up and walks over to them.  
  
"Hey Miranda. You want to come over and sit with us?" Lizzie asks.  
  
"No. I'm fine right here. I have friends who don't leave me behind."  
  
Lizzie stares shockingly at her and looks as she is about to cry as she walks away and grabs Gordo.  
  
I know I know. But don't worry. Everything will work out. I promise. 


	5. Lizzie trys

I don't own anything Disney. And as for some people. If you don't like the story don't read it. I know the idea has been taken many times but this is MY version, so :-P. And I know that this is rated R and it will be later. Thanks all for the reviews they are AWESOME!  
  
Sakura  
  
That night Miranda layed in her bed and thought about the day. She wanted to call Lizzie or Gordo SO bad but she couldn't not after the way she treated them. She rolled over and started to cry.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Lizzie stared at her ceiling. I don't get it. What did I do? She thought to herself. Gordo had looked so confused at she dragged him out of the mall. She had made him bring her home without tell him anything. That's it. I need to go over and talk to her.  
  
Lizzie ran out the door and got into her car and drove over to Miranda's house. Miranda's mom opened the door.  
  
"Lizzie, Hi." She says as she rushes Lizzie up the stairs.  
  
Lizzie looks back to find Miranda's mom and saw that she wan't there anymore. Lizzie just srugs and knocks on Miranda's door. "Come in." Lizzie hears.  
  
Lizzie opens the door and walks into her room.  
  
"Lizzie? I thought it was my mom. What are YOU doing here?" Miranda says sitting up on her bed.  
  
"Miranda what happened at the mall today?" Lizzie asked sitting on the floor.  
  
"I was hanging out with my friends. What did it look like I was doing?"  
  
"Sence when is Kate and Clair your friends?" Lizzie said moving to a chair.  
  
"Sence my other friend decided to go places without me." Miranda says laying back down.  
  
Lizzie just stares at the bed and doesn't know what to say.  
  
"Lizzie if you don't mind. I would like to get some sleep." Miranda said pulling her blankets around her.  
  
"Miranda, Gordo and I thought you wouldn't want to go with us because of the way you ran out on us." Lizzie said standing up.  
  
"What the hell was I soppose to do!? I woke up and found my two best friends in bed together! I was confused and upset!" Miranda yelled sitting up quickly.  
  
"Miranda, why didn't you tell us?" Lizzie asked getting a tissue and giving it to Miranda and grabbing one for her.  
  
"Because I really didn't think "The new couple" would want to hear from me. Now please get out so I can sleep." Miranda said laying back down.  
  
Lizzie just stared at her for a second and then ran out of her house and drove back home. Lizzie sat in her car and cryed. She didn't know what to do. She loved Gordo but Miranda was and still was her best friend. Then she knew what she had to do. Brake up with the love of her life.  
  
I know it's sorta short, but I have school in two days and I have to get ready. I'm a senior. :) Have fun. I will update when I get the next chance. 


	6. Gordo

Ok. Hi all. I finally got a chance to update. I have on;y a couple of chapter left. I'll update again once I get a couple reviews because I'm not sure I should really do the rest of this story.  
  
Serena  
  
Gordo was surprised to hear his door bell ring at 11 at night. He ran down the stairs and opened the door. He smiled at Lizzie but then relized she had been crying.  
  
"Lizzie? What's wrong?" Gordo said putting his arm around her.  
  
"Gordo I talked to Miranda today." Lizzie said sitting on the couch.  
  
"Ok. What happened?" He asked sitting next to her.  
  
"She is mad at us for dating."  
  
Gordo just stared back at her. He didn't know what to say. He never really thought about Miranda. Then a thought popped into his head and he got really worried.  
  
"Lizzie want do you want to do?" He asked turning to her.  
  
Lizzie just stared back at him and started to cry all over again. Then it hit him.  
  
"You want to brake up?" He asked with a tear rolled down his cheek.  
  
Lizzie looked at him and nodded. Gordo leaned and kissed her. To his surprise she kissed him back and deeper then he expected. Lizzie then slid her hand under his shirt. He pulled away and looked at her. She looked back at him and slid her shirt off. She smiled at him which made him smile. He laid her down on the couch and pulled her shorts off. He had to sit back and look at her. She looked beautiful. She just layed there in her silk pink bra and maching panties. He slipped off his shirt and laid down on top of her and kissed her. He began to misage her breasts through her bra. She mouned underneth him. He slipped his and behind her to undo her bra and let the bra slid to the floor. He placed his lips over the alread hrd nipples and sucked each breast in turn. She cried out his name. As he sucked on then he slipped her panties off and slid two fingures in her nice wet pussy. She could hardly control herself. He then slid his own pants and boxers off. She could see that he was hard and waiting for her.  
  
"Lizzie are you sure you want to do this?" He asked taking his fingues out of her. All she could od was nod. He then slid himself into her. This made her cry out. He bgan to pump himslef more and more into her. He finally found a good pace and the climaxed together.  
  
Gordo slid next to Lizzie and slipped his arms around her. "Lizzie?"  
  
"Ya?" She said sniggling into him.  
  
"What do you want to do? I don't want to lose you."  
  
" I don't want to lose you either. We have to talk to Miranda." Lizzie said yawning.  
  
"Ok." Gordo said pulling the blakent that was on the couch around them. He then relized that Lizzie was already asleep. I love you Lizzie McGuire. I will not lose you.He thought you himself as he feel asleep.  
  
Ok. Well there it is. Please R&R and I will update maybe. 


	7. Gordo's turn

Thanks guys for the reviews. I really love them. I'm sorry it has taken so long for me to update. I've been busy with my wedding and college stuff. Not fun. I will probably be finishing this story in the next couple of chapters. I already have an idea for the next story I'm doing. Again thanks to you all.  
  
Gordo opened his eyes. He looked over to Lizzie. The sun was just coming in from the window and was shining on her face. I'm the luckest man in the world Gorda thought to himself. He leaned over and kissed her head. He climbed out of bed and walked down stairs.  
  
He grabbed his phone and called Miranda.  
  
"Hello?" Miranda answered sounding very tired.  
  
"Miranda? It's Gordo. Listen I know you are mad at me and Lizzie but I really want to work this all out. Can you please meet me at the park in about an hour?" Gordo asked very quickly so Miranda couldnt say anything.  
  
"Godro, I don't know."  
  
"Miranda, please for me. I just want to talk to you as friends."  
  
"FRIENDS! So now we are friends!" Miranda asked getting very upset.  
  
"I'm hoping we still are. Please meet with me."  
  
"Fine. One hour!" Miranda said hanging up.  
  
Gordo let out a sigh of reilef. He went back upstair and found that Lizzie wasn't in bed anymore. He started to panic. Then he relized that his shower was on. Just when he was going to go into join her, he heard the water turn off. Then Lizzie walked out with nothing but one of his T-shirts on.  
  
"Gordo are you ok?" Lizzie asked looking concerned.  
  
"Yeah. I just talked to Miranda. I'm going to meet her in an hour to talk." Gordo said pulling her into his arms and removing the shirt.  
  
"Ok. I'll get ready." She said getting up.  
  
"No. I'm just going. You stay here and get some more sleep."  
  
" Oh. I'm not tired. I just got up." Lizzie said flopping back on the bed.  
  
"Don't worry, after I'm done with you, you will be very tired." Gordo said pulling her down.  
  
Gordo layed on top of her. He kissed her hard. She removed his clothing very quickly. She laughed when she saw that his dick was so hard already. Gordo went and planted kisses all over her as he went down on her and made her cum so many times that she thought she was going to explode. Then he climbed back on top of her and slid his 10 inch dick into her. She let out a loud moan. He found a fast and hard pace. He fucked her so hard she thought she was going to brake. Then just as he came she let go. They both screamed out each other's name. Then Gordo feel onto the bed next to her.  
  
"Well?" Gordo asked taking her into her arms.  
  
"I'm feel like I need to sleep for days to get all my energy back." Lizzie said dozing off.  
  
"Good. I'll be back and I'll just see how you are doing." Gordo teased as he put his cloths back on.  
  
All Lizzie could do was make a noise and fall back to sleep. Gordo smiled and kissed her head and ran down the stairs. He left her a note hear the fridge because he knew that after she got up she would be hungry. He took a deep breath and headed out the door.  
  
Well what do you think. Please R&R. Sakura 


	8. Things work out, almost

Hi Guys! Thanks for the reviews. I think I have about 2 chapters left. I really hope you are all liking this story. Sakura  
  
Gordo jumps out of his car and walks over to the swings, were Miranda is swinging lightly.  
  
"Hi." Gordo says sitting.  
  
"Hi.." She replies not looking up.  
  
"Listen I know you are mad at me and Lizzie. I just want to know what is wrong and see what I can do to fix this." Gordo blurts out.  
  
" Lets see, my best friends start dating and don't even really tell me, you go to the Digital Bean without even calling me to ask if I wanted to go, then you ignore me!" Miranda screams getting up.  
  
"I know you are upset and have every right to be. Me and Lizzie didn't mean o anything that would hurt you. We love you. You are our best friend."  
  
"Oh now I'm your best friend?" Miranda cries spinning to face him.  
  
"Yes you are. We were about to brake up last night because we didn't want to ruin our relationship with you. Miranda you mean the world to us. I'm sorry and I know Lizzie is too. We didn't mean to hurt you." Gordo says grabbing her and giving her a huge hug.  
  
"Oh Gordo I'm sorry I've been acting like such a bitch. I said some things I shouldn't have." Miranda says starting to cry into him.  
  
"You had ever right to say those things. We did something we shouldn't have. Why don't we go and get Lizzie and head over to the Subway and get something to eat?" Gordo says looking down at her.  
  
"That sounds good. I haven't eaten yet. Plus I would like to talk to Lizzie."  
  
Gordo smiles at her and they both walk over to Gordo's car. When they get to Gordo's house they find Lizzie still sleeping. After Gordo wakes up Lizzie and tells her the story, Lizzie runs down the stairs and finds Miranda sitting on the couch.  
  
"Oh my God! I've missed you!" Lizzie says grabbing her best friend and hugging her.  
  
"I've missed you too. Come on lets get something to eat." Miranda says grabbing bother her best friends hands and walking out the door.  
  
They all drive down the street to the nearby Subway and all order their favorite sandwiches. A little after they get there Kate walks in.  
  
"Hey Miranda. What are you doing? Why don't you come over and sit with me and Clair." Kate says putting a hand on Miranda's back.  
  
"Ok, one get your hand off me, two I wouldn't sit with you if you were the last people on the Earth, three I can't believe I ever thought you as a friend, four I can't believe you acting like my friend just to get at Lizzie and Gordo. Oh and if you want to know how I know this, you should really be careful what you say in the girls bathroom." Miranda said getting up and pushing Kate over a table and right into the lap of Ethan Craft.  
  
Lizzie and Gordo just stare and laugh. Miranda sat back down.  
  
"It's nice to have things back to normal." Miranda says taking a big bite of her food.  
  
"Well I'm glad you said that. Me and Lizzie have something to tell you." Gordo says taking Lizzie's hand.  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
I know I know. People are going to kill me. But I promise this will end well. R&R 


	9. Everything is okay

Hi Guys. I'm back. Thanks for waiting. Life has gotten hard and it has been hard to get things done. But here is the next chapter. I will probably end this story in the next chapter. This chapter is Miranda thoughts. ~Sakura  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Pregnant! Miranda thought. She looked over at her two best friends. How could this happen? We are so young. I don't know what to say.  
  
Miranda stood up and ran out of the house. She ran all the way to her house. When she got to her room she noticed that she had started crying. She flopped down on her bed and cried into her pillow. She didn't even know why she was so upset. All she could think about is how this could of happened. Okay she knew how this happened, but she couldn't believe it. These were her best friends. How could they do this.  
  
She thought back to a couple weeks ago. Back to the day in the girls room:  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````  
  
Miranda walked into the girls room. She was still upset because of the idea of her best friends leaving her out. Plus she felt weird that she was friends with Kate and Clair. But hey they had been there for her when she needed them.  
  
As Miranda pulled open her purse to fix her makeup, she heard Kate in one of the stalls.  
  
"I can't believe Lizzie and Gordo slept together." Kate said.  
  
"How do you know they did?" a voice answered. It took Miranda a minuet to pin point the voice, Clair.  
  
"Oh come on. I'm friends, it you want to call it that, with Miranda?" Kate said matter a factly.  
  
"What is that suppose to mean?" Clair asked as she flushed the toilet.  
  
"She tells me everything. I think we could actually turn her against Gordo." Kate said as she unlocked the stall door. Miranda ran into one of the other stalls before either girl could see her.  
  
"Finally. I can't believe he broke up with Brooke. It's about time he paid for that." Clair said with a laugh.  
  
"Exactly. It will be so easy with Miranda against them and on our side." Kate said as she opened the door and left with Clair in tow.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````````  
  
Maybe I should actually talk to them and work through this. I don't agree with it but they are my best friends and they deserve more then what I've been putting them through lately. Miranda thought after she remembered that day.  
  
"Miranda are you okay?" Miranda's mom said through the door.  
  
"Yes, I'm okay. "Miranda said sitting up on her bed.  
  
"You want to come down stairs? Lizzie and Gordo are here." Miranda's mom asked.  
  
"Yes, I'll be right there." Miranda said. Miranda stood up and took a deep breath. She opened her door and walked into the living room. Lizzie and Gordo were sitting on the couch. Lizzie stood up at Miranda walked into the room. It looked that Lizzie had been crying.  
  
"Miranda, I'm sorry. I didn't know. I wish there was something I could do to make this better." Lizzie said not sure whether to hug her best friend or sit back down. Miranda didn't even give it a second thought. She ran up to her best girl friend and gave her the biggest hug she had ever given her.  
  
"I am so sorry. I didn't mean to run out on you. It was just such a big surprise. I didn't know what to do." Miranda said as she ran to her other best friend and gave him a hug as well.  
  
"Miranda it's okay. It was a big surprise to us too. But it's okay. We all can get through this." Gordo said pulling back and looking at her. "Us? It's about you two and that little one. I just wanted you to know that I ma here for you no matter what happens." Miranda said sitting on the couch next to them.  
  
"That good to hear. I was so scared that I lost you as a friend. The next part is telling our parents." Lizzie said smiling.  
  
"Don't worry, baby girl. Everything will be okay." Gordo said slipping an arm around her.  
  
Miranda smiled as she looked at her two best and was actually happy again to know that they still lover her and she knew that no matter what she would help them.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Well I'm sorry about the wait, but hey at least it's out. I promise that the finally chapter will be out in the next couple days. Sakura 


	10. Lizzie's parents

Hi guys, thanks for the reviews. I figured out that I couldn't end this fic in one chapter, so I had to brake into two. I hope you like is. Please R&R. I don't anyone, they belong to Disney. ~Sakura  
  
Gordo and Lizzie walked into the McGuire's living room.  
  
"Mom! Dad! Anyone home?" Lizzie yelled out as she looked into the kitchen.  
  
"Hi honey, we are in the den." Jo answered as she and Sam come up the stairs.  
  
"Can I talk to you. Me and Gordo have something important to tell you." Lizzie said sitting next to Gordo on the couch.  
  
"Sure, is everything okay." Sam said sitting on the chair across from them.  
  
"Well I don't think so, but....." Lizzie said turning to Gordo for help.  
  
"Mr. McGuire, you know I love your daughter very much." Gordo said leaning forward.  
  
"Yes, we do." Sam said looking at him then at Lizzie.  
  
"Well Daddy....I'm.....umm....pregnant." Lizzie said looking down.  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!" Sam said standing up.  
  
"Sam calm down." Jo said putting an arm on her husband's shoulder.  
  
"No, I won't calm down! How the hell did this happen? When? Here?" Sam said looking hard at the couple sitting on the couch.  
  
"Well dad...I um...it was a couple days ago and I noticed when I didn't get my period the other day, and no it didn't happen here." Lizzie said as Gordo put and arm around her.  
  
Sam looked at their display of affection and thought about when Gordo and Lizzie had first met. It had been when they were both about 6 months old. Sam and Gordo's father had gone to high school together and been best friends. The thought of Lizzie and Gordo together and having a child of there own was impossible.  
  
"Gordo, will you please leave. I would like to talk to my daughter alone. As a matter of fact I don't think you should come back." Sam said without looking at them.  
  
"Sir, I don't think I can do that. I love Lizzie and I do not wish to leave her now. She is caring my child. I want to be there for her and the baby." Gordo said staring right at Sam.  
  
"Sam I think we can work something out." Jo said. Lizzie looked to her mother and started crying.  
  
"Oh mom." Lizzie said as she jumped up and hugged her.  
  
Sam looked from Gordo to Lizzie to Jo. His face went from hurt to anger and finally to defeat.  
  
"Well one thing Gordo if I find out you do anything to hurt my daughter or my grandchild I will personally see to it that you are killed. Two we are either adding a room to here, putting it n Lizzie's room or you are getting a apartment, but I don't think that will happen. Three Lizzie you are to go and get looked at and be taken care of. And Forth, Gordo you better start calling me dad." Sam said with a smile.  
  
"I will make sure everything is taken care of. I'm going to get a job, and I will" Gordo said shaking Sam's hand," Oh and one more thing."  
  
Gordo turned to Lizzie and got down on one knee as he pulled out at box.  
  
"Lizzie I have loved you ever since I knew what love was, or thought what love was. All I do know and I did know was that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. Lizzie, will you marry me?" Gordo asked as placed the ring on her finger. Lizzie couldn't respond, all she could do was nod her head. Gordo picked her up and spun her around.  
  
"Now Lizzie we have to do a lot of planning, we have a wedding and a baby to prepare for." Jo said as she led her daughter into the kitchen and left her father and her now fiancé to talk. 


	11. Wedding time

Hi all! I'm sorry that I haven't updated. I just graduated and moved. I've been WAY too busy. Hey look I've been able to update now. After reading my reviews I've decided to do a couple more chapters to really end it. Luv ya all. Don't forget R&R. Sakura  
  
"Well you made it. You're getting married!" Miranda said circling Lizzie.  
"I know. It's been real hard. But hey I still have two days. There are a lot to do." Lizzie said as she slipped out of her weeding dress.  
"Oh ya! That reminds me. Come on I have to show you something." Miranda said pulling Lizzie out of her room just as Lizzie had gotten dressed.  
"Miranda I can't. I have to met Gordo in a couple hours. We have to go and met our parents for the rehearsal dinner." Lizzie said grabbing her purse and keys.  
"I know. But believe me this won't take long and you'll love it, plus can guarantee you Gordo won't mind you going." Miranda said smiling.  
Lizzie looked at her and smiled back. She shook her head and flowed Miranda out the door and got into her car. About twenty minuets later Miranda stopped in front of a house and pulled into the driveway.  
Just before Lizzie could question Miranda gordo walked out of the house with their parents behind him. Lizzie got out of Miranda's car and run up to Gordo.  
"Gordo, what is going on?" Lizzie asked as Gordo gave her a kiss.  
"What do you think of the house?" Gordo said slipping an arm around her.  
"I love it. It's beautiful." Lizzie said looking over at her parents..  
"good because it's ours." Gordo said looking at Lizzie surprised face, "I've been saving up for a long time. I was fianlly able to buy it. It's close to our family so the baby won't be far from family, plus we will have baby-sitters no matter what. Lizzie, Love? What do you think? Do you want it?"  
Lizzie looked at Gordo and smiled. Instead of answering she jumped on him, knocking him to the grass, causing them to laugh.  
"I'm going to guess that they have a new house." Jo said leaning on Sam.  
"I never thought that would happen." Sam said slipping an arm around his wife.  
The group watch the couple laugh and goof off in the grass for a while.   
  
"Oh my god. Mom, I don't think I can do this." Lizzie said as her mother put flowers in her hair.  
"Lizzie don't worry, You'll be fine. It's just cold feet." Jo soothed.  
Lizzie looked at her mother and smiled just as Miranda walked in.  
"Well you ready for this? It's time." She said hugging her best friend.  
Lizzie looked and her mother then at Miranda, "Well here goes nothing."  
  
Gordo turn as the wedding march starts. His breath stops as Lizzie walks in with Sam by her side. He had never seen her looks so beautiful. As Lizzie got closer she looked more and more like a goddess. As the justice of the peace went through the ceremony Gordo and Lizzie could not keep their eyes off each other.  
"You may kiss the bride." The man said. Gordo looked at Lizzie and grabbed her. As they kiss gordo picked up Lizzie and carried her out of the door and into the limo.   
  
That night Gordo carried Lizzie over the threshold to their hotel room.  
"Oh Gordo, I can't believe we did it." Lizzie said as Gordo put her on the bed.  
Gordo just looked at her and started to kiss her. All that could be heard was the pleasure moans coming from the newlyweds room. As Gordo collapses next to Lizzie, he took her into his arms.  
"I love you David." Lizzie said curling up to him.  
"I love you more, Elizabeth." Gordo said as the couple fell asleep in each other's arms. 


End file.
